


Connected to Dragons - Book 2 of the How To Light Up The Night series

by TheLoneRebels



Series: How To Light up the Night [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid are growing up, Romantic fluff and smut, Toothless and Luna get Busy, parting is such sweet sorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRebels/pseuds/TheLoneRebels
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid aren't the only ones on the island furthering their relationship. Toothless and Luna are about to take a huge leap forward as well. And not only with each other but with the two human teenagers the dragons had slowly but surely been bonding with whether they knew it or not, thanks to a winter's worth of spying on the intriguing humans. Hiccup is about to find out that taming a dragon isn't anything like he thought it would be.
Relationships: Alga Hofferson/Hector Hofferson, Astrid Hofferson & Light Fury, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Series: How To Light up the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966204
Comments: 59
Kudos: 51





	1. Sweet and Spicy Moments (part 1)

**Hello there!**

**Thank you all soooooo much for checking out my story! If you like it, it's very inspiring to me if you let me know in some way, and thank you in advance for every kudos, sub, or nice review; they're my own version of caffeine. :D :D :D :D :D**

**For those who really wish I would write a one shot of their idea or would just really like to see a certain story bump up to the top of my rotation, check out the pinned post on my Facebook page, TheLoneRebel's Stories, for info. You can also find my updating schedule there and blurbs from some of my chapters. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the How to Train Your Dragon franchise.** ****

* * *

**A/N: This story is an A.U. and does NOT follow the canon events from the movies and t.v. series, so don’t be surprised to see things happening differently from what you know. Also, my dragons are super smart and can talk telepathically, so please don't have a fit when they start talking. :P**

* * *

**   
** ** Connected to Dragons **

** Book 2 of the How To Light Up The Night series **

**Preface:**

Despite the odds against it, the undersized and not particularly inclined towards any of the normal Viking feats Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third won the heart and promised hand of the beauteous and very Valkyrie-like Astrid Hofferson during his fourteenth summer.

He also made his father see that the way he’d been sheltering him from a normal Viking life was actually detrimental to his future as Stoick the Vast’s heir, thus starting a new and much healthier relationship between them.

But that wasn’t the only thing of note that happened to Hiccup that summer.

Aside from himself and Astrid being the first ever Berkians to actually see a Night Fury (a secret they kept to themselves), they also spotted someone he was pretty sure was his supposedly deceased mother; and she was riding a dragon. Actually riding it.

And the dragon didn’t seem to mind.

This changed everything Hiccup and Astrid had thought they knew about dragons, but they couldn’t tell anyone.

Especially not Hiccup’s stubborn and set-in-his-ways father.

Because the island of Berk was at war with the dragons, and trying to change centuries of ingrained instincts born into a Viking would be like trying to change the tide.

But what if something happened with the previously glimpsed Night Fury to inspire such a miracle?

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Fifteen years…_

Hiccup sighed in contentment as he stared up at the fluffy clouds floating across the cerulean sky from his bed of fresh spring grass located at the edge of the training meadow and beside the cliff overlooking the gently lapping sea that caressed the rocks below in a soothing melody. With one arm folded under his head and the other tucked across Astrid’s torso as she used his chest as a pillow, and his fingers tangled in the silk of her long golden locks, he was as comfortable as he could possibly get with his world at the moment.

The warm sun countered the still chilly air that hadn’t quite made up its mind to give up winter, making even that pleasant and agreeable, and lulling him into a sleepy state like it already had to Astrid.

She hummed in drowsy pleasure as his hand idly stroked through her hair, both untangling and tangling as it went. “Wake me when the sun starts to set,” she murmured as she turned from lying on her back and T’d to his body to lying on her side and snuggling up tight to him. Her head moved up to his shoulder and she wrapped an arm around his chest and even threw a leg over his crossed-at-the-ankle ones.

Using his arm to help hold her there, Hiccup smiled as he kissed the top of her head. “Of course, M'lady,” he whispered quietly back.

Astrid hummed again in thanks and then he felt her chest expand against him followed by her breaths becoming slow and even.

His smile, already firmly fixed in the loving category grew sappy as well as he gazed at her resting face. The way her pale eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks always enchanted him. Not to mention the way her lips relaxed in slumber to part ever so slightly. They were also somewhat fuller than normal at the moment, thanks to their enthusiastic kisses that had led to them tumbling down into the grass maybe an hour ago.

Kisses that had led to them going just a little bit further in their slowly escalating comfort zone of intimacy, much to his surprise and eager enjoyment.

Hiccup had spent the eight long months of winter growing, training, eating to fuel the first two, designing and making a few new inventions, making plans to capture a dragon to try and tame on the sly, and best of all, spending nearly all of his time with Astrid while he did those things, all while kissing and touching each other as often as they could get away with. (Even if it was just to hold hands or to hug chastely when in the watchful eyes of others.)

Which meant that their already comfortable relationship was now even more so.

He was now almost a whole inch taller than her instead of two inches shorter, and he’d put on enough muscle so that he could no longer be accused of trying to impersonate a twig. A slender branch maybe, but not a twig.

Astrid was pretty sure he’d always be lean compared to a normal Viking, though, but they were both okay with that, considering she was as well and Hiccup couldn’t actually picture himself wanting to be as bulky as someone like Fishlegs. He liked being agile and fast, thank you very much.

Besides, Astrid liked him more for his intelligence than his body.

Not that she didn’t do a fine job of appreciating both, though.

* * *

**Sweet and Spicy Moments (part 1):**

_Approximately one hour earlier…_

It was only their second training session of the year outside instead of cooped up in the Great Hall - that you just couldn’t get the funk of sweaty bodies to dissipate from no matter what they did (spacious as it was) - and Hiccup had enjoyed it immensely.

Especially the watching Astrid kick everyone else’s butts part. (Even his own, but he was okay with that.)

It never got old seeing Snotlout lose to a girl. Ever.

And the twins… well, let’s just say that Hiccup didn’t mind seeing them hit the ground either after all the pranks they’d pulled on him over the years.

Once everyone else had left them (most sending knowing looks over their shoulders as he and Astrid lingered), the girl dropped the quiver of used arrows she’d been pretending to inspect with a muttered, “Finally.” Then Astrid pulled his new all-in-one shield out of his hands and tossed it beside the quiver and then grabbed his hand to lead him over to the edge of the cliff. She then stood with her eyes closed and her arms out, letting the sea breeze dry the last of the sweat on her brow and the sun shine on her face. “Thor, I love spring. Isn’t it glorious, Hiccup?” she asked, eyes still closed.

“It sure is,” he’d agreed huskily, looking only at the beautiful gift from the gods that was his fiancé.

Astrid, catching his tone, opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him knowingly as she gave up trying to catch the wind with her hands. “You know, babe, I’m going to end up with an ego as big as this island if you keep complimenting me like that indefinitely.”

Hiccup only shrugged. “So be it. Only more of you to love, I say.”

His goddess rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. “Well, stop it.”

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Seriously?”

She thought about it for all of three seconds and then smirked at him. “No.”

Hiccup chuckled and pulled her close with an arm behind her slender waist. “I didn’t think so, my fair in more ways than one Lady.” 

Her smirk increased in depth as Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and she stepped even closer into his body so they were pressed together from chest to thighs. Her gorgeous big blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at him that one little fraction that made him rejoice every time because it used to – depressingly - be the other way around. “And what ways would those be?” she asked coyly.

Hiccup wrapped his other arm around her and pulled lightly on the thick braid hanging down her back. “Well, there’s this. Thy locks doth glimmer like the fairest field of wheat in the sun.”

“Hmmmm. A good start, my poetic one,” she said teasingly, her own fingers now delving into his hair and petting his scalp in the way that made delicious shivers run down his spine. “What else?”

Now on a roll with what he’d started, Hiccup grinned. “Thy temperament is as fair as the ocean, both in the generosity of thy heart and the ruthlessness of thy temper.”

Astrid laughed. “Very true.”

He nuzzled his nose into the sweet spot below her ear, making her giggle as he knew she would, and then he whispered, “Thy mirth is like the fairest of bells to mine ears. Thy skill as a warrior is decidedly more than passing fair and arouses me to the heights of fair delight.” He scattered soft kisses from her ear to her the corner of her mouth, moving his hands as he did so, so that he was cupping her face and could capture her gaze. “And lastly, thy visage is the most fair of all the maidens in the known land, unchallenged and worshipped by this unworthy, besotted swain.”

“Oh, Hiccup,” she said with her melting heart shining in her eyes and her fingers tightening in his hair. “You are so far beyond worthy of my love, it hurts sometimes.” Then she tugged his head to hers and kissed him.

His lips copied her sweet sincerity as the kiss gradually got hotter and deeper and his heart sang a deep bass tune of, ‘She loves me! She loves me! She loves me!’ in his chest.

When she eventually pulled back enough for them to gasp for air and stare at each other with adoring eyes, she added, “And I think I want to show you how much.”

While he had no clue what that meant, Hiccup was one hundred percent on board with whatever it was. He shrugged slightly and kissed her nose teasingly. “Whatever M'lady wishes.”

“Good,” she grinned, then hooked her leg behind his and toppled him to the grass. The fact that his head was nearly hanging off the edge of the cliff when he was done falling didn’t really register because she fell right down with him, landing on his body, and had her mouth plastered to his again almost before the air even had a chance to leave his lungs in a whoosh.

Astrid got all his oxygen, which made her pull back so he could gasp in a few more lungfuls while she laughed at him. “Sorry, babe.”

“That’s okay,” he wheezed back as he wrapped his arms and legs around her and rolled them over away from the cliff – his survival instincts weren’t completely AWOL, despite how she made his head spin. He planted his hands on either side of her head and let his hips settle as close as comfortably possible with her spike covered skirt and skull decorated belt between them (talk about your inventive chastity belts). He gave her a cheeky grin. “I didn’t need that air anymore anyway. I can survive on just you.”

Then he proceeded to show her by kissing her for several long and delightful minutes while their chests rubbed against each other and she twined her legs around his to hold him even closer. The spikes on her skirt dug into him through his clothes, but he honestly didn’t care much anymore. The sounds of delight that escaped from her throat only fed the fire in his blood.

Eventually, as they rolled onto their sides so he could wrap his arms around her, he left her mouth to trail kisses down her neck, sucking lightly on the spot that made her whimper his name. But not for long, so she didn’t end up with a mark of evidence for her father to glower at him for. (Been there, done that, didn’t want to die, thank you.) Meanwhile, one of his hands had been sliding down the line of her back so that he could pull her top out from under her belt and sneak underneath so he could feel the satin of her skin against his much rougher fingers.

Astrid’s warm little hands were under his tunic too, just as callused as his from years of wielding various weapons, but softer nonetheless. Her blunt nails dug into his back as he moved to the other side of her neck to give it the same treatment. “Gods, Hiccup,” she gasped.

“More?” he murmured against her soap and sweat infused skin.

“Yes.”

His other hand joined the first at the bottom of her tight fitting green shirt and he pushed it up as he slid down her body and nudged her onto her back again. He smiled at the tight line of her stomach, faintly dented with abdominal muscles, and leaned down to kiss her just above her navel. _My strong Valkyrie._ Her hands slid around under his tunic to rest on his shoulders as he kissed his way up from there, pushing her shirt up and out of the way as he went.

Soon enough, he encountered the strip of cloth wound around her breasts a few times and then tucked in to keep them contained and less obvious and pushed that up as well, revealing her delightful little hand-sized bounties to his appreciative eyes. “So beautiful.”

He used one hand under her to arch her back a little, and the other settled on her right breast as he nuzzled and kissed his way all over her left one. The way her nipple stabbed up into his palm as he kneaded her soft flesh let him know he was doing something right. Her other nipple pointed too as he laved attention to it with his tongue.

He took a moment to ask, “Good?”

One of her hands slid out from under his tunic and grasped his hair to push his face a fraction closer to her chest. “You know it is.”

He smiled against her skin, because he did know. She’d shown him not that long ago that his own tiny nipples seemed to like attention from fingers and lips just as much as hers did.

She must have reminded herself of that fact, because the next thing he knew, the hand she still had under his tunic was teasing his nipples in turn.

Hiccup inhaled sharply as sensation rushed straight from his chest to his groin, making him even harder, if that had even been possible.

Not long after that, Astrid looked down at him and tugged him up by his hair so his mouth reluctantly left her breast and he focused on her. “I want to try something new today, if that’s okay with you?”

Hiccup’s heart stuttered a beat and then thumped harder. “I already said whatever you wish, Astrid. My body is yours.”

She smiled at him sweetly. “Just double checking.”

Then she had him on his back quicker than a blink and her mouth was attached to his again as her hand trailed down the sensitized skin of his chest slowly but determinedly.

It was about the time when she reached his belt and undid it that it finally clicked in his fuzzy mind what her intended destination was. _Holy Thor! Is she actually going to…_

 _Odin’s frozen balls, she is!_ Hiccup gasped into her tongue filled kiss as her hand slid under his trousers and undershorts to boldly grasp his straining erection.

As she carefully slid her hand up and down, exploring and pleasuring him at the same time, she finally pulled back a fraction to whisper against his mouth, “Your sword is quite impressive, babe; so soft yet so hard. Long and thick and as finely crafted as everything you make. It even feels alive in my hand.”

Hiccup pried his eyes open to gaze into hers for a moment while he all but twitched and shuddered to death at her touch and words, his length straining up towards his abdomen in new records of achieved arousal. “It certainly has a mind of its own, I can vouch for that.”

With their more adventurous and close embraces of the last few months, she couldn’t have failed to notice that exact thing, which is why she giggled and touched her forehead to his. “I noticed. And I’m sure you noticed that I didn’t mind.”

He had.

There was once a time when she’d deliberately kept their hips as far apart as possible while still being close to him. Now she actually ground against him on occasion, sometimes to the point of driving him absolutely insane with pleasure pain as that blasted spiked skirt got in the way.

She rubbed him a little faster, every one of her fingers leaving permanent memories on his skin to recall later as they caressed him just hard enough. He shuddered even more when she rubbed her thumb over his head, spreading the weeping precum around with a curious purr from her throat. “Hmmm. You leak too, I didn’t know.”

_Wait. Too? Does that mean she leaks with arousal as well? Oh gods. Maybe she’ll let me find out soon._

_Please, Thor, please, let me find out soon._

“Will you release for me, Hiccup?” she said after kissing him again. “I want to see it.”

“Of course,” he gasped. _As if I could stop it now!_ “Anything M'lady wishes, after all.”

She smiled at him, kissed him quickly once more, and then slid down his body. She used her free hand to push his tunic up to his armpits and his trousers and undershorts halfway down his ass so that most of his shaft was visible to the sky.

“Oh, wow,” she exclaimed. “I didn’t expect it to be so… colourful.”

Hiccup tilted his head forwards for a second to see that he was indeed nearing a reddish purple at the tip. Then he thumped his head back against the grass and closed his eyes tight again as he tried not to explode just yet; he wanted to savour this as long as he could. “That’s all your doing,” he managed through gritted teeth. “I swear I’m in a near permanent state of arousal whenever I watch you train, or am near you, or even better yet, when you’re kissing me.”

Astrid laughed, her hand still moving steadily up and down with a sweep at his crown ever once in a while. He’d leaked enough pre by now that her way was slick and easy. “I can’t say the same, but I always knew that girls had more sense than boys. It’s a wonder you ever get anything done.”

He cracked his eyes open again to see her smirking at him, the halo of the sun-infused blue sky behind her head making her look like an angel. _A wicked angel, but an angel nonetheless._ “You get used to it after awhile.”

“I guess.” She shrugged. “Not that you don’t turn me on, babe, don’t think that. It’s more that I have to let myself get in the mood first. I definitely don’t have any bits with a mind of their own.”

He gave a strangled laugh. “I think the right answer here is; I should hope not. Otherwise we might have to rethink this whole getting married thing.”

She snorted and punched him in the arm.

He was so used to it that it didn’t deter the state of his erection at all.

“Are you going to release soon?”

Hiccup sighed. _Always eager to get things done as fast and efficiently as possible. So much for drawing this out._ “Yeah. Yeah I am. Just, ah, go a little faster and harder. And maybe twist a little at the top.”

She shot him a look for the rather specific instructions, but hey, she wanted him to come right away, so he was just helping her along.

Astrid did what he said, though, without comment, and he groaned in pleasure as everything in him tightened in readiness for the explosion to come.

Thirty seconds of sweet bliss later, he moaned out, “Gods! I’m… I’m… Ugggggghhh.”

Her hand never left him, and kept stroking helpfully as he shot warm seed up unto his stomach and torso in multiple splatters.

“Oooooooo, wow,” Astrid murmured. “So much! I’m impressed again.”

Hiccup didn’t care that his pride in that was probably a stupid thing. All he cared at the moment was feeling the last tremors of sensation work up and down his spine as he regained the ability to breathe. 

Her hand left him, which he both mourned and was grateful for, and he heard the sound of ripping grass. He somehow found the energy to tilt his head up and watched her wipe him clean with bunches of grass and then throw them over the edge of the cliff and into the sea far below. “Thanks,” he said as his head thudded back down and he closed his eyes again. The pleasure of orgasm was awe inspiring and so worth it, but he always felt half dead afterwards.

Astrid fixed his pants, belt, and tunic and then turned so she could lie down with her head on him as a pillow, moving his arm so that his hand rested just under her breasts as she did so.

His eyes popped open and he was greeted with the sight of the sky as another thought occurred to him. “Hey. What about you? I can’t be the only one having an orgasm in front of the other person for the first time here.”

“You’re not.”

_What!?_

Her words and soft laugh had him craning his head upwards and to the side. And then his eyes nearly popped out of his head because she had her skirt pushed to the side and her hand buried inside her dark leggings and he could see her fingers moving over the secrets of her female parts.

_Holy fuck! This day just keeps getting better and better._

Hiccup quickly propped his head up with his previously sprawled arm to save his neck and watched her with eager eyes, memorizing for future endeavours what he could discern of how she brought herself pleasure. 

His tired prick even twitched with renewed enthusiasm at the show.

“You can touch my breasts while I do this,” Astrid said, turning her head and smiling at him tentatively, showing she wasn’t quite as confident in their new degree of intimacy as she was letting on.

Of course he wanted to touch her, but if it made her feel uncomfortable…

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she said firmly, grabbing his hand and putting it on her breast. “Trust me, this will make me feel even better.”

“Okay,” he breathed in awe as he caressed her breasts in turn, kneading the way she liked and circling her nipples until they stood in points again.

She smiled at him gratefully, and then her eyes closed as she concentrated on what she was doing to herself.

He really wished her leggings weren’t blocking his view, but he figured she would have pushed them down if she was ready for him to see that, so he didn’t say anything. Instead, he split his attention between watching her hand, his hand on her pretty breasts, and the captivating expressions on her face as her breathing slowly changed to short gasps. And then she was biting her lip and her back arched slightly as her entire body tensed for maybe five seconds.

She’d barely made a sound, which he could understand if she was used to pleasuring herself in a house where sound carried easily. (Been there, done that too.)

 _That’s it?_ he wondered. _Female orgasms seem less intense than male ones, that’s for sure._

_Maybe I’m missing something that I can’t see._

_Oh well. At least she looks happy._

And she did. Astrid was smiling at him, her eyes heavy lidded, as she removed her hand and fixed her skirt. Then she gently pulled his hand off her breast and wriggled her support cloth and shirt back into place before encouraging him to wrap his arm around her again.

They just smiled at each other rather stupidly and shyly for a while until she finally said, “That was nice.”

_Uhhhh, understatement?_

His smile widened. “It was, wasn’t it?”

She laughed softly as their usual ease with each other was restored. “Yes, it really was.” Sighing happily, she turned her head and looked up at the clouds. “Totally doing this again tomorrow.”

Hiccup’s heart jumped with joy. “No argument from me.” He tugged the binding off the bottom of her braid so he could run his fingers through her hair absently - one of his favourite things to do – and looked up at the sky too. “Love you, Astrid.”

She glanced at him, her expression soft and content. “Love you too, Hiccup.”


	2. Sweet and Spicy Moments (part 2)

**A/N: I guess I should warn you that this chapter contains lemons of the furry variety. If that’s not your thing, feel free to skip. The plot of the story develops after this chapter.**

* * *

**Sweet and Spicy Moments (part 2):**

It was the first ray of morning sunlight penetrating their cave that woke up Luna as it shone on her face and warmed her thick scales.

This was completely by design, of course, since she liked to wake with the sun as it peeked over the horizon like a baby dragon emerging from its shell. Luna loved the colours in the sky. The pinks and reds and oranges of the reflecting clouds against the brilliant blue. She also loved to watch the sun set for the same reasons, but Toothless always joined her for that. It was their evening cuddle time that often led to tongue entangling kisses and playtime amongst the coloured clouds.

But the sunrise… The sunrise was hers to enjoy on her own.

Because her mate liked to sleep in and she didn’t mind letting him. She figured he might as well enjoy his last days of peace and quiet while he could because she could feel changes happening in her body and she knew that their first mating cycle was going to happen soon.

Very soon.

And then there would be children to take care of and get crawled all over by at all times of the night or day, leaving their idyllic time of solitude and doing whatever they wanted far behind.

Luna touched her nose to Toothless’ where it rested right beside hers in a gentle display of affection before she slithered out from under his enveloping wing. Standing, she stretched out her back and wings, starting by leaning over her front legs and finishing by making her tail stick straight out. Sighing as all the kinks from lying unmoving for hours worked themselves out, she then made for the mouth of the cave.

If there was a bit more of a slink to her step than normal, she blamed it on the slow-burning heat building in her blood and the heated emotions coming from her human girl that seeped through their mental connection even when Luna was asleep.

 _Astrid and her boy sure are frisky lately,_ she thought with an amused huff as she left the cave and drank in the glorious morning sky in front of her. _They don’t seem to have heat cycles like we do, but that doesn’t seem to be stopping them from progressing their relationship closer and closer to the ultimate joining._

_Toothless and I are still going to get there first, though._

_Even if he doesn’t know it yet._

_Boy’s gonna be real surprised when he wakes up,_ she added with a silent snigger, bounding across the sand and diving into the cool lake water for a necessary dunking.

Within minutes, as she swam around and caught fish for their breakfast, it felt like her scales were starting to itch and her blood had turned to lava in her veins. It didn’t take long before the sensations became nearly unbearable and she came to the conclusion that what meager breakfast she’d managed to catch would just have to be enough.

 _Great Dragon! Mother told me mating heat was intense, but I didn’t think it would be this bad!_ she bemoaned as she literally flew out of the water and back to the cave. Luna galloped the few steps back to Toothless’ still curled up and sleeping form and promptly regurgitated his half of the fish.

Then she smacked him in the head with her tail to wake him up while mentally calling in something only half a degree less than a shout, _“Toothless! Get up! It’s time!”_

Her mate, curse him, only blinked his eyes half open, and looked at her with zero understanding. _“Time for what, my much too energetic love?”_

Luna growled in her throat. _Some days, I swear I’m going to eat HIM for breakfast! “Time to MATE! Can’t you sense it?!”_

Then, finally, the Night Fury got it, his eyes widened almost to the point of popping out and he was suddenly on his feet and running around in circles in front of her. _“Oh my Dragon. Oh my Dragon. Oh my Dragon. Yes I can. Yes I can. Yes I can!”_ Toothless came to a stop in front of her, sides heaving and mouth gaping as he gasped for air. His nostrils widened as he breathed in her scent and she swore his eyes almost rolled up into his head as he swayed on his feet. _“By the stars in the sky, Luna, you smell amazing! I could lick you all over!”_

 _“Later,”_ she purred, not opposed to something that was enjoyable, but also something they’d done before. Her body wanted so much more than that right now. _“But first, eat your fish. You’re going to need your strength.”_

 _“Okay.”_ The mental thought was accompanied by a hilarious squeak. And then Toothless swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving hers as he lowered his head to do as she commanded.

While her night coloured mate slurped up his breakfast, Luna walked around him, rubbing her body against his and caressing him with her tail. The friction felt delicious to her scales, inspiring a loud purr to erupt in her throat. It also made him forget how to swallow, because poor Toothless actually choked on a fish and had to cough it back out before he could swallow it properly. _“Careful, sweetie,”_ she chided gently. _“I need you alive for this.”_

 _“Yes, my fluff cloud,”_ he replied, swallowing the last fish with extreme care and then turning his head to watch her progress as she made her third trip around his quivering and aroused body. _“I’d hate for you to have to seek out another dragon.”_

 _“I’d hate that too, love,”_ she thought back as she finished her circuit around him by using her tail to gently close his gaping mouth. His forked tongue reemerged only a second later as he continued to pant, drinking in her scent on the air and still looking like he would pass out from that alone.

 _“How… How do you want to do this?”_ he asked as she led him outside and onto the sandy beach where they’d be more comfortable than the stone floor of the cave.

That was a good question. And something Luna had been thinking about for weeks now as winter turned into spring and their mating grew nearer. _“Honestly, Toothless, I want to try everything we can possibly think of.”_ He almost fell on his face beside her, her answer apparently causing him to forget how to walk. Laughing softly to herself and pretending she hadn’t seen that for his pride’s sake, she continued, _“But I think for our first time, I want to try the traditional position.”_

And thus, fitting action to words, Luna lay on her belly on the sand and raised her tail up and to the side, exposing her needy cloaca where eggs had already started the process of forming deep within her.

* * *

Toothless had been patiently (sort of) waiting for this day since pretty much from the first moment he’d met Luna.

Unfortunately for male dragons – who were always horny and had to control the urge lest their mates kill them for unwanted advances – the females only went into heat once a year. Logically, this made sense so that they weren’t overrun with offspring. But biologically, Toothless wished they were more like humans, who got to be fully intimate whenever they felt like it and still only produce an average of one offspring per year. And even that seemed to be rare.

Maybe humans just weren’t very fertile, unlike dragons, who were too much so.

Though he never could figure out why dragons couldn’t mate between heat cycles. If the female wasn’t growing any eggs at the time, or was already carrying fertilized eggs, why couldn’t they join more often?

When he’d asked his father that question during the ‘mating rules’ talk, Longwing hadn’t had an answer for that either.

It didn’t help his already raging hormones much when he tapped into Hiccup’s mind and found the boy thinking of sex yet again. So Toothless had been sort of avoiding the teenager’s thoughts lately, only peeking into his mind every once in a while to make sure the boy still had no plans to reveal that he’d seen a Night Fury on the island they called Berk.

The one good thing Toothless had picked up from Hiccup’s thoughts was the concept of self-pleasuring to ease the ache.

This, he did when he was off hunting so that Luna didn’t realize that he was just a horny teenager too. To her, he wanted to seem as mature as possible.

And in this very moment, that meant not just leaping on her back and thrusting into her winking hole like a complete jerk. 

So Toothless forced his trembling limbs to walk up beside her, then he knelt on his knees and licked her face in his best version of dragon kisses. _“Thank you for choosing me as your mate, Luna.”_

She nuzzled him back, blue eyes both soft and burning with inner fire. _“You’re welcome, Toothless. Now do something about this ache in me before I pin you to the sand and do it myself.”_

He panted at the mental image she sent with that, his arousal jumping up a few more degrees and cock weeping fluid in anticipation. _“We can do that next if you want.”_

She looked at him sideways, her bell-like laughter filling his mind. _“Sure, babe. Now stop talking and DO something!”_

Spurred into action, Toothless carefully settled himself over her back, standing high on his toes so he didn’t crush her with his greater weight. Then he made some cautious adjustments with his hips until he could feel her entrance with the sensitive tip of his long, pointed cock that thickened decidedly towards the base. He then gently bit her neck to hold her still and remind her who the dominant one was here. _“Ready?”_

 _“YES!”_ she hissed back, wriggling under him slightly.

Taking her at her word, Toothless tightened the grip of his teeth and thrust into her hole full length.

They made nearly identical trilling sounds of pleasure.

He, because she was tight and hot and his cock had never known such incredible pleasure. And she… Well, her thought was explanation enough. _“Stars, Toothless! That feels so perfect and right! So incredibly full!”_

Toothless continued his trill of bliss as his cock throbbed and vibrated within her channel, no extra thrusting motions necessary to stimulate their overly-sensitive reproductive organs.

When her channel suddenly tightened even further on him and pulsed around his length as she cried his name in his mind, Toothless lost it too, his seed erupting from his tip in heavy spurts that filled her egg-filled womb to bursting.

Self-pleasuring had never felt this good.

And after this heat cycle was over, Toothless wasn’t sure he’d be willing to settle for just that for another year. _Maybe we could be the first dragons to try something different. I’ll talk to her about it later,_ he thought determinedly as he let go of her neck and dismounted her.

 _“You okay?”_ he asked, nuzzling her cheek.

She looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. _“Hmmmmmm. Better. But I’m not done with you yet.”_

He grinned, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. _“I should hope not. You’ve been teasing me for forever. You have a long way to go to make up for that.”_

She growled playfully, rising to her feet and stretching out her wings for a moment. _“Oh, I do, do I?”_

And with that, she pounced on him, pushing him onto his back.

Toothless was already hard again and ready for her when she impaled herself on him and twined their tails together. And then she made it even better by doing the tongue kissing thing that they’d learned from their human counterparts.

He decided then and there that kissing and purring and vibrating officially made the world go round. 

* * *

The Night and Light Furies mated for the entire day, only taking short ten minute naps on occasion or getting a drink of water before the urge to mate drove them back together again. They took turns being on top, but never again not face to face. Not only was that more comfortable, it was also more personal as they stared into each other’s eyes or kissed until they came.

And as the last of Luna’s residual heat faded and the sky darkened to star-speckled black, they rose up into the air to dance amongst the clouds with their bodies connected and their hearts and souls souring even higher than their wings could take them.

An unbreakable bond was cemented that day as they affirmed their love for each other. Which was good, because they would need it to carry them through the trials to come.


	3. Beginning of the Quest

**Beginning of the Quest:**

_2 Days Later…_

Stoick paused as he moved to walk off the ship and pick up another barrel of supplies. Looking up, he frowned so deeply in resigned confusion as he watched his son roll some sort of weird contraption down the wooden pathways that lined the cliff face and led down to the dock that his mouth all but disappeared into his beard and mustache. Hiccup was using his not very considerable body weight to counter the effects of gravity on whatever he’d decided to bring on the fishing trip, and Stoick could only watch the disaster waiting to happen with baited breath.

Without taking his eyes off the precarious situation slowly making its way down to the docks, he nudged Gobber (who was currently recoiling some rope left in a messy heap on the deck of his new longship from some lazyass that was going to get their arse kicked when he found out who the culprit was) in the side with a sharp elbow.

His long-time friend only grunted out a, “What?” between muttered curses, not taking his eyes off his task.

Stoick nudged Gobber again. Harder. “What in Thor’s name is my son doing with whatever that is?”

Gobber looked up as the last coil of rope settled at his feet – well, boot and peg - along the rail of the Revenger (named in honour of the last ship that a Ripwrecker destroyed a few weeks ago during their first fishing foray of the spring). He grinned at the sight, much to Stoick’s disgust. “Oh, that. That’s the invention Hiccup’s been workin’ on and fidgeting with all winter. Surely he’s told you about it.”

The Viking chief grimaced and rubbed the back of his thick neck in discomfort. “Weellllll, he might have. I tend to tune him out when he’s talking about scientific stuff I don’t understand.”

Gobber snorted. “I do that too, sometimes. But this one, you shoulda listened to. It’s supposed to work sorta like a harpoon or bola or something, but catches dragons instead of killing them. Hiccup’s on a mission to catch himself a dragon.”

Stoick blinked at this startling piece of news, actually taking his eyes off of Hiccup’s progress to gawk at his second in command. “What in the world for?”

The other man shrugged. “He never actually said. But I assumed it was to provide a dragon for the training arena that starts in two weeks to prove himself to be a worthy Viking to Hector, who’s still giving his future son-in-law glares of disapproval when he thinks no one’s looking.”

Stoick growled as he clenched his massive fists. “I’ll show him a glare of disapproval. I thought Hector got over his snit about Hiccup and Astrid’s engagement.”

“Enh, only when you’re not around.” An even deeper growl worthy of their dragon adversaries emerged from the huge Viking’s chest, which inspired Gobber to quickly tack on, “But I’m sure it wouldn’t matter who was engaged to Astrid, I think Hector’s just unhappy that his baby girl is growing up and doing adult things.”

Stoick’s thundercloud expression cleared and a rumbling chuckle emerged instead as he returned to watching Hiccup fight with the contraption on the long, long route down the cliff. “Ah. Now that, I can understand. Last time I caught them snogging with their hands very much under each other’s shirts, I told Hiccup he was lucky he was a boy, otherwise he’d be wearing a chastity belt and probably a locked on chestplate as well.”

Gobber’s jaw dropped and then he was guffawing loud enough to draw the attention of the crews readying the other two longships as well. “What…” he choked out a couple more laughs before getting enough control to ask, “What did the kids say to that?”

Stoick grinned. “Not much, other than, ‘Daaaaaadddddd!’ from Hiccup and they both turned a brilliant bright red. They didn’t so much as look at each other for the entire training session. It was great. Hiccup was even concentrating on what he was doing for once.”

Gobber was still chuckling fiendishly to himself when Hiccup finally pushed the sort of cannon-like contraption up the loading ramp and onto the longship. Panting and looking rather sweaty and about two steps away from falling over, the teenager raised an eyebrow at his father. “What’s got into Gobber?”

This, of course, set Stoick off into his own round of robust chuckles that left no room for answers, making Hiccup roll his eyes and mutter, “They’re just as bad as the twins, I swear,” as he trudged back down the ramp.

Stoick and Gobber looked at each other and said at the exact same time, “No we’re not!”

Magically overhearing, as women were want to do thanks to a trick of the breeze or whatever, Alga yelled from the next ship over, “Yes, you are! And maybe we should stick chastity belts on the men! More work would get done around here, that’s for dang sure!”

Gobber, Stoick, and basically every male in hearing distance, including her husband and Hiccup, froze, and then, as one, they all turned to look at Astrid’s mother with huge, alarmed eyes. Stoick sucked in a breath and then bellowed back, “No way in Hel’s frozen underworld, woman!”

Alga shot him a cheeky grin across the narrow expanse of water. “We’ll see.”

Stoick turned his gaze to Hector – standing beside his wife and looking like he’d just been stabbed in the back - and mouthed, “Do something!” as soon as the other man could tear his astonished eyes off of his wife.

The Viking with many braids in his long ash blond hair stared at Stoick with a blank expression for a moment or three and then he brightened and mouthed back, “Right!” He then turned and scooped Alga up and over his shoulder, inspiring a screech from the blonde Vikingess.

“Put me down! What in Thor’s name are you doing, Hector?!”

Hector ‘patted’ his wife’s generously rounded bottom currently on display in tight grey leggings only, thanks to her flipped up leather skirt. He met Stoick’s eyes and then winked before telling her, “I’m going to prove to you exactly why chastity belts on the men is a terrible idea.”

“Ohhhhhh,” the woman more or less moaned as Hector strode down the ramp of their longship and onto the dock.

Hiccup was still frozen, staring at his fiancé’s parents with goggle-eyes as they passed him.

Stoick nudged Gobber again and whispered, “I don’t know about you, old friend, but I’m both insanely jealous of Hector right now and very glad she’s not my wife.”

“Agreed,” Gobber said with a slow nod of his head. “That woman is a spitfire harpy. And her daughter’s just like her.”

Stoick watched his son slowly walk up the wooden pathway, eyes fixed firmly on the planks and not on the couple preceding him (whose hands were awandering already). “Sometimes, I wonder if Hiccup actually knows what he’s signed up for.”

Gobber shrugged. “If he doesn’t know by now, he’ll find out eventually.”

* * *

 _Thor’s toes!_ Hiccup thought as he made his way back up to the village to pack a bag for the fishing trip and say goodbye to Astrid. _There are definite disadvantages to actually knowing what the adults are getting up to in the bedroom. Now all I can picture is Hector bending Alga over their table or something and giving it to her hard until she cries, ‘I was wrong! The men should never were chastity belts!’_

_Gods._

_Now I’m all horny and it’s me bending Astrid over. Bad Hiccup. Bad._

_Quick, think of something gross!_

_Ummmm. Snotlout picking his nose! Week old stew! That Snoggletog drink Astrid made last year!_

_Ugggggghhhhh, that was gross._

_Yep. That worked._

Shaking his head at himself, Hiccup wasn’t surprised to see Astrid practically explode out of her house about five seconds after her parents entered it. Spotting him on the path further down the row of arch-shaped wooden houses, she jogged over to him. “Gods, Hiccup! I don’t know what’s gotten into my parents, but Dad just told me to get out of the house as he deposited my giggling mother on the counter and they were snogging already by the time I got to the front door!”

Hiccup grimaced in sympathy, but was somewhat mollified to know that his imagination hadn’t been exactly right. Made it less gross somehow. “Yeah, you probably don’t want to know,” he said as he turned towards his house further up the hill and she fell into step beside him.

Astrid shot him a disgusted look. “Oh, come on. You know you can’t say that and not expect me to not want to know!”

_That was stupid of me, wasn’t it._

“Fine,” Hiccup huffed, and explained what he’d overhead and seen at the docks.

A minute later, as he held the door of his house open for her, Astrid was looking at him with the same goggle-eyed expression of ‘holy yak!’ he’d been wearing not too long ago. “You don’t think all that started because of what your father said to us a few weeks ago, do you?”

“Undoubtedly,” Hiccup muttered as he closed the door behind them with a touch more force than necessary. “The good news is that they were so occupied with laughing themselves silly, Dad didn’t even have a fit about me bringing the dragon catcher aboard.”

Astrid had followed him up the stairs to his loft bedroom and now she sat down on the edge of his bed. “I still think it’s doubtful you’ll be able to catch anything with that. Especially at sea.”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Hiccup said with a teasing roll of his eyes as he went to his wardrobe and stuffed a couple changes of undershorts and socks into a leather bag. On top of that went his pencils and some blank paper from his desk in case he felt like sketching. “I have just as good a chance out there as I do sitting here in Berk. Maybe better even, since the dragons have a habit of trying to steal our catch before we get home with it.” Hiccup scanned his desk and room, looking for other things that might be useful and ended up adding his collapsible spyglass, a small toolkit, a spare knife, and just for the heck of it - in case winter decided to make a reappearance or something with a sudden drop in temperature - an extra sweater.

Astrid leaned back on her hands, watching him with amused blue eyes. “I suppose you’re right,” she eventually said.

“Of course I’m right,” Hiccup shot her a cheeky grin, then looked around his room one more time. Finding nothing more to add, he closed the bag and set it at the top of the stairs. Then he settled on the bed facing her, one leg folded up on the bed and the other foot on the floor, studying her face and not liking the serious expression she was wearing. “I sense a but here.”

Astrid shifted so she was mirroring him. “Because there is one. I have a bad feeling about this trip, Hiccup. I spent all of last night tossing and turning, imagining your ship getting sucked under by another Ripwrecker, or you getting pulled right off the boat by whatever dragon you’re trying to catch, or an early hurricane popping up out of nowhere and capsizing your longboat, or…”

 _Thor…_ Hiccup pulled her into his arms before she could name any more disasters. “Shhhhhhhh. I’ll be fine,” he said reassuringly as he stroked a hand down her blonde braid in a soothing motion, gently pushing her head into his shoulder as she sank into him and wrapped her arms around his torso. “The odds of any of that happening is almost nil. Dad’s already promised everyone that we’re going to avoid the new Ripwrecker territory. My catcher has a failsafe release mechanism. And it’s still a whole month before hurricane season starts.”

Astrid leaned back, her eyes searching his, her hands moving from his back to his shoulders. The worry in her gaze made his chest ache that he couldn’t ease her mind better. “I know all that. But that doesn’t make the bad feeling go away. Do you really have to go?”

“You know I do, my heart,” he said with remorse making his voice husky. “Dad specifically asked me to go with him on this trip for some last minute training before dragon school starts. He spent so many years all but pretending I didn’t even exist that I can’t turn down one of the few opportunities where I have him sort of to myself.”

Her beautiful eyes softened with sympathy. “I know. I’m sorry for being a worrywart. I guess I just wish that I was going with you. My parents are going in their own ship, I could at least go with them and be near you. But for some reason, everyone wants me to stay home. And I don’t buy the excuse of my being needed here to make sure the twins don’t burn down the village.” Her expression twisted up into a disgusted grimace that still somehow managed to look adorable.

Hiccup chuckled and then kissed her forehead lovingly. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you this because your parents thought you’d be upset, but the truth is that we’re also going to Berserker Island first to do some trading and they don’t want you anywhere near Dagur. Not after what happened the last time we were there.”

Astrid pulled even further away from him so she could cross her arms over her chest, her expression hardening. “What, that thing with the caves?”

“Yeah.”

“That was nothing.”

He somehow refrained from rolling his eyes. “Astrid, Dagur knocked me out and lured you into a trap in the name of saving me to make a serious effort at getting under your skirt. I definitely think that was something.”

“Pshhhhwww,” Astrid didn’t make the same effort, her eyes rolling so hard, she probably gave herself a headache. “That deranged twit found out quickly enough that I’m not to be trifled with. He’s lucky I didn’t actually cut off his arm with my axe. I would love to have another opportunity to hurt him some more.”

“I know you would. And that’s why our parents think it’s best that you stay away from the Berserker Tribe heir. You’d probably end up gelding him next and that wouldn’t go over well.”

She grinned, of course. “Undoubtedly. And I’d enjoy every moment of it.”

He shook his head, cracking his own smile. “And I’d probably help hold him down for you. But since that isn’t a very wise idea, you need to stay home this time.”

She huffed a sigh, blowing the long bangs off the left side of her face for a moment. “Fine. I’ll stay.” Her expression fell into serious as she cupped his cheeks and jaw and held him with desperate fingers. “But you promise me you’ll be careful, Hiccup Haddock. Promise! I don’t want to lose you because you’re determined to be a hero.”

He cupped her delicate face in return with gentle hands. “I promise I’ll be careful and I won’t do anything deliberately stupid.”

She snorted softly. “That’ll have to do.” Tugging on his hair, she pulled him closer and plastered her mouth to his in a kiss that was more teeth than lips and kind of hurt, but he didn’t care; the emotions behind her desperation had him returning the hard kiss in kind.

But that didn’t last for more than a minute before he was changing the slant of their mouths and easing the pressure, turning the kiss from desperate to sweet and hot. Her hands were clutching his hair now and his were… well… one was still on her back, but the other appeared to have grabbed her by the thigh to tug her closer to him so that she was straddling his lap. And since just the brush of her covered core felt like a dream against his rapidly expanding hardness, his other hand joined in, grabbing her round arse and pushing her even closer as his first hand pushed her spiked skirt up and out of the danger zone. Then that hand grabbed the other side of her ass and helped.

At the jolting intimate contact they both moaned into their kiss and Hiccup was pretty sure his eyes rolled up into his head for a second. With a rock of his hips and another pull from his hands, he made them jolt together again. Hiccup practically saw stars and Astrid pulled away from the kiss to pant in air. “Gods, that feels good,” she managed to say between gasps. And with no further urging from his now only supporting (and very appreciative) kneading hands, Astrid was rocking against him on her own.

Every thrust against his aching erection had Hiccup that much closer to exploding spectacularly. And since he wanted it to last for longer than half a minute, he turned his concentration to kissing his way down Astrid’s neck, determined to map the smooth and elegant length in finite detail. From experience, he already knew that he could draw some interesting sounds from her depending on where he kissed and sucked on her, but he thought now would be a good time to double check if those trigger spots still worked.

Nuzzling behind her ear with the tip of his nose as he licked just below it inspired the sexiest little hum from her that was nearly a purr, so he stayed there for a while until she was also shivering in his hold. He then kissed a slow and very thorough winding path down her neck to the spot just above the collar of her shirt that he knew was practically magic.

Safe in the knowledge that her parents wouldn’t see her for at least four days, Hiccup latched onto that spot lightly with his teeth and lips and then sucked hard, letting the pleasure of her rocking fuel the intensity of his reciprocating action.

Astrid very nearly screamed out his name. And fuck, did that make him feel like a god or something.

She somehow managed to ground down harder on him, their clothes getting shockingly damp between their mashed together bodies. And then she was shuddering in his arms, whimpering, “Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

The knowledge that she’d just climaxed on top of him was more than enough for Hiccup to lose what little grasp of control he had left on himself. His head fell back and he came like a volcano in his undershorts, groaning out her name like a prayer. 

When the final sputters of pleasure let go of their grip on him, Hiccup panted in some much needed air and opened his eyes to look at Astrid.

She was still straddling his thighs but no longer pressed against him, and gazing back at him with pleasure-soft eyes. Her face was flushed and so beautiful, it practically took his breath again. “Babe,” she whispered.

Knowing exactly what she meant, he whispered back, “Yeah.” _We just found another way to satisfy each other that won’t get her pregnant. Messy, but oh, so satisfying._ “Might be the best goodbye ever,” he added with a crooked grin.

Her eyes lit with a wicked gleam. “I bet I could do better.”

He gulped as various possibilities for ‘better’ flashed through his suddenly depraved mind. “Uhhhhh, yeah, you probably could.” He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her smirking mouth and then gently deposited her back on the bed beside him. “But not now. I need to change and get back to the docks, preferably before your parents get there or my Dad comes looking for me.”

He was already suiting action to words by yanking off his boots.

“Poor Hiccup.” Astrid was giggling as she flopped backwards on the bed, arms stretched above her head as she wriggled on top of the thick blankets like a contented cat and closed her eyes as she hummed.

Hiccup had to pause in the act of shedding his wool trousers and undershorts for a second to gawk at her, his manhood revitalizing itself by the moment at the enticing picture she presented. “Bloody Hel,” he muttered under his breath. “You’re trying to kill me.”

Her eyes met his, opening a crack. “Perhaps.” Then she closed them again. “I might sleep here while you’re gone. Your bed smells like you. I like it.”

He gulped again and somehow managed to shuck his lower-body clothing. _Thor. Definitely trying to kill me. Now I’ll have that image in my head forever._ “My bed is yours,” he squeaked out as he tossed the soiled clothes into the empty woven basket in the corner.

“I should hope so,” she replied.

Grateful that he’d just washed his laundry in the stream yesterday, Hiccup pulled out another pair of undershorts and his spare set of trousers that were fortunately identical to the ones he’d just been wearing. As he hopped around on the hard wood floor, pulling his shorts on, he happened to glance at Astrid and found her now propped up on her elbow and watching him with that amused and adoring smile she wore sometimes that made him want to kiss her. (All right, everything she did made him want to kiss her, but this particular look more than anything.) Flushing a little, he pushed past the automatic embarrassment and snarked, “Enjoying the view?”

“Hmmmmmmm,” she replied, smirking. “Flashes of bare arse on top of skinny legs and ending in wool stockings? How could I not be?”

Hiccup snorted and finished dressing as quickly as he could.

Which turned out to be a good thing, because only seconds after he’d finished tugging his last boot on, the door downstairs crashed open and his father was bellowing, “Hiccup! We’re all ready to go and you’re suspiciously absent!”

“Crap,” the boy muttered. “I’ll be right there!” he bellowed back. He leaned back on the bed and smacked a quick kiss to Astrid’s grinning lips. “You’d better stay here till we’re gone,” he whispered.

“Way ahead of you, babe,” she whispered back. “Remember your promise.”

He had to kiss her again. So he did. “I remember. I’ll be back and all in one piece before you can even miss me.”

She grabbed his shirt in a fist and stared at him with practically glowing eyes, they were so intense. “You better.”

Hiccup gave her a fleeting grin and then reluctantly pulled away. Dashing to his feet, he grabbed his sword and shield from where they were leaning against the wall and shrugged into their leather holders so the weapons settled perfectly on his back. He then grabbed his parka – because nights on the ocean were still bloody cold – and snatched up his bag.

“HICCUP!”

“I’m coming!” he yelled down the stairs at his impatient parent.

Before jogging down the steps, though, he turned and looked at Astrid one last time and found her standing right behind him. _Geez, I didn’t even hear her move. But Thor, she’s perfect and she’s mine._ Raising a hand, he touched her cheek gently with the back of his fingers. “Love you,” he breathed.

Astrid held his hand to her face for a moment, nuzzling into it as she murmured back, “Love you too.” Then she pressed a kiss into his palm and let him go.

He drank in her big, sky blue eyes for one more endless second and then Hiccup turned and rushed down the stairs to undertake a journey to catch the first part of his five-step plan.

Because Hiccup was embarking on the beginning of his quest; which was to tame a dragon and learn to ride it so that he could find his mother and then convince her to come back home where she belonged.

* * *

**A/N: So I have some news.**

**I'm now unemployed. Because I've moved. I have another job lined up, but it doesn't start until April at the earliest, which means I'll have lots and lots of time to write for you guys. That's the good news. The bad news is that after cleaning stalls and taking care of horses for 26 years, I feel it's time to try and do something a little more meaningful with my life before I kick the bucket and my headstone says, 'Here Lies the World’s Best Stall Cleaner'.**

**What I really want to be is a full-time writer. I'd prefer to just write fanfics for you all, but it's already been proven to me that that just isn't possible. So I've started the process of converting as many of my stories as I can into original works and have set up a website where you all can continue reading your favourite stories in a somewhat different version for a small fee. (50 cents a chapter or $5 for an entire finished story is what I'm currently thinking. Anyone agree with me that this sounds fair?)**

**I’ll also continue picking away at the fanfics that I can’t convert because they’re just too strongly based on canon, but probably not as often as you’re used to. (Which is already months between updates because of how many stories I have, lol.)**

**If there's anyone out there who'd prefer that I write your fanfics full-time as they are instead, well... you know what to do. And if you don't, pm me. My Facebook page, TheLoneRebel’s Stories, will have updates and new information as it becomes available.**


End file.
